The Other Side of Different
by SharonH
Summary: There was a mutant with more than anything they'd seen before. But she was also in more danger. Could the Xmen save her. LOOC
1. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier stared out of the bay window in his office. Things hadn't been the same at the school since Jean had died. Sacrificed herself for the rest of the team. Scott was dealing by submerging himself into teaching, and working on cars. Logan, well he wasn't sure how Logan was dealing with it. It was never easy to tell how Logan felt about much.

'Time to stop again.'

Charles snapped to attention. That was the third time in the past two months that he'd heard that weary voice in the back of his mind. The voice was so tired. It was closer this time.

"They're tryin' harder.'

Charles heard angst in the tone. He quickly called Bobby, Ororo, and Scott to him.

----------

Cal turned over in her hotel bed. Tonight was the night, she knew. They would come, and she would hurt them, and make them go away. She stretched fully, shaking off the last remnants of sleep. It was funny how she didn't even feel remorse for what she did anymore. In the beginning she had, but even though it was only a matter of months, that seemed like a lifetime ago. She didn't have time for guilt or remorse anymore.

She dressed, and headed for the bar she'd chosen for the evenings events. Cal parked her bike, and headed into the small bar. She sent out the small push to keep the locals away. She influenced the bartender to sell her the bottle of Cuervo, and made her way to a small table in a shadowy corner. Cal frowned when three people entered the bar, ignoring her mental push. They weren't the ones following her, but they weren't the same as the natives of this place.

One of the men was young, real young. Blonde hair, preppy cute.. The other man was classically good-looking, young smooth face, strange sunglasses covering his eyes. The one woman was black, with pure white hair, and astoundingly beautiful.

'Well, I hope they can take care of themselves, or are at least smart enough to run.' she thought to herself.

"I wish you two would stop drooling over the motorcycle outside." Ororo told the men in her slightly accented English. "It was just a bike." They both looked at her as if she was insane.

"That's not just any bike." Bobby said.

Scott had to agree, "Ororo, that's a 1985 Softtail. It's raked and lowered. That is customized. A Fat Bob front, and rear fenders. Braided stainless steel grips, and a Sampson exhaust." She looked at him blankly. "Anyway, do you think we'll know the person when we see them?"

A bartender had walked over with three beers. "Have you not noticed that besides the bartender, and the woman in the back, we are the only people in here?" Ororo whispered. The men tried to glance casually at the woman in the corner, a half empty bottle of Cuervo on the table next to her.

Cal tried giving the mental push again, but they didn't budge. Sighing, she pushed, and the bartender went into the back of the bar. She would just leave money for the damages. She knew there would be damages. There always were.

The group had been there for about half an hour, when they heard a car drive up out front. The bartender was still in the back restocking. The three X-men were waiting. The door flew open, illuminating several men in the doorway. They didn't even look towards Bobby, Scott, or Ororo. They only had eyes for the woman in the back.

Ororo hissed slightly, "I recognize the front man. He was with Stryker." Scott's eyes narrowed, this was becoming more and more odd. Six men entered the bar. They were all dressed in dark suits, and were large, muscular men. The one that Storm had recognized stepped forward.

"It's time to come back with us Ms. Collier." he said in a menacing voice.

The woman stubbed out her cigarette, and drank her shot of Tequila. She stood slowly, stretching just as slowly. Talking in a slight southern drawl, she sounded highly amused. "Do you think so Mr. Adamson? I was thinking that I was just where I needed to be. Free."

"Ms. Collier, we're trying to over look your negative actions up to this point, but you're making this difficult. Where are Green, Jacobs, and Cohen?"

"Why, I think they got lost Mr. Adamson. I haven't seen them for several days." The woman took a few steps forward. The light hit her, and they were surprised to see how stunning she was. She stood at least 5'10", 170lbs. The black leather pants molded her curves, riding low on her hips. She was wearing a wide metal studded belt with them. She was also wearing a black leather tank top, which zipped up the front, and ended on her ribs, leaving a wide expanse of toned stomach. The amount of skin showing was smooth and tanned. Her smooth light blonde hair was cut in a bob, which was chin length, sleek, and pushed behind her ears. Her lips were full, pink, and moist. She had high cheekbones, and chocolate brown eyes surrounded by thick lashes darkened with something. A fringe of bangs hung on her forehead.

One of the other men moved forward, drawing his weapon. "You stupid bitch! You murdered them!"

"The last time I checked, Mr. Smith, self defense wasn't murder." her mouth had hardened into a thin line. "If we're going to do this, then do it. I'm tired of waiting here."

The men spread out around her.

Scott spoke up quickly, "Whoa guys, do you really want to be doing this?"

The man called Adamson finally looked at the small group. They were the only other people in the bar. "Good lord, we get Collier, and X-Men. Quite the coup."

"Hey, I don't really care who they are. Let's leave the nice folk out of this," the woman said.

"Unfortunately, they're in it now." Adamson smirked. "We've been gunning for them for a long time."

Cal Collier looked at the three whom she hadn't been able to keep out of the bar. She would try to keep them safe. They were obviously something important. She'd have to worry about that later. Right now she had these apes to worry about, and as far as she was concerned, any enemies of the apes were close to being allies to her. She took a deep breath and began.

She ran, and was faster than lightning. As soon as she moved she heard gunshots, and felt a bullet enter her left arm. Damn it that stung! The first thing she did was push Adamson into the man behind him, they both went crashing to the floor, and due to the strength of her push, were knocked unconscious. One of the men at the table had thrown a punch at one of the goons, the other two working on a second goon. That left her two. Cal threw out her right arm, barely concentrating, and sent a small globe of electricity into the man on the left. He flew backward, and she was pretty sure he was dead. She stopped right in front of the last man, at the last minute going into a spinning kick aimed at his head. He flew backwards into the wall, and slumped to the ground, his neck broken. She ended in a crouched position, looking back at the three who had stood up for her. They were in the process of binding the four unconscious men.

Cal walked back to her table, grabbed her bottle of Tequila and her shot glass, and walked to the bar. Setting them on the bar, she lit a cigarette, and inhaled. She poured a shot, and downed it. Then she turned and faced the three strangers.

All three of them were staring at her, and didn't look as shocked as they should.

"You're bleeding." The sunglass man told her.

Cal looked down and saw blood oozing from a bullet wound in her bicep. She shrugged, "Yeah, I'll live. At least it didn't ruin any clothing this time. It'll be fine." The woman called Collier grabbed some napkins and started dabbing at the blood.

"Why were those guys trying to grab you?" Storm asked.

"You might say they're interested in certain abilities I possess. Before I knew what they were, I signed up for something. Once I figured out they weren't necessarily the 'good guys' I left. They aren't happy about that." She hissed, and they all looked at her arm. A bump was welling up underneath the bullet hole. As they watched, the bullet pushed out of her arm, falling to the floor.

They were stunned to see the hole healing before their eyes. They'd only seen Logan do that before.

"What I'd really like to know, is who you people are?" she said rotating her tanned, and now perfect arm. "Why were my friends so happy to get you?"

"Let's just say we work for rival companies." Scott said with a thin smile.

The woman took some money out of her back pocket, and left it on the bar. She leaned over the bar, giving them a nice view of her shapely rear, and grabbed a leather jacket and black helmet with green fire.

"The bike outside is yours?" Scott asked breathlessly.

"Yep. That's my baby." She shrugged on her jacket. "Well, it's been fun, but Ruthie's going to be coming back out front pretty quick here, and with the two dead bodies… Well, I don't like hanging around talking to cops."

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about that." Scott said taking out his cell phone. "Let me make a quick call, then we can talk."

"Gee, talk, um, sorry. I'm not much on talking. Talking is what got me into this mess. Now I move on. Find another quiet little bar, where I hole up, and wait for the next group. Eventually, they get tired of their losses, and give up." She had started edging for the door.

"We've dealt with these people on several occasions. They don't just give up. Chances are we could help you. At least let us try." Ororo said quietly

Cal looked at the people who had put their safety at risk to try to help her. Of course the men would have gone after them next, so really they were looking after themselves, but what would it hurt to talk to them? It isn't like she couldn't leave when she was ready to.

"You have my attention." she told them, easing herself onto a barstool.

The cops got there, and took the unconscious men away, a coroners van took the two dead men. She was amused when they called her ma'am, and asked if she needed to be seen for any injuries. She had oh so politely told them no thank you. Then she had gotten on her bike, and followed the vehicle back to a large mansion. There was a sign in front at the gates that said it was a school. She parked in front, and was met at the door by the other three. They led her inside the large double doors, past a group of teenagers playing video games and air hockey.

"Got anything to drink?" she asked.

Bobby smirked, feeling the déjà vu of having this conversation previously. "This is a school. No alcohol. Do you want a Dr. Pepper?"

"Yeah, that'll work. Make sure it's cold okay?" she looked at him strangely when he snorted trying to hold back laughter.

"Yeah, I can handle that." he told her walking away. A lovely girl met him halfway. She was shorter than Cal with dark hair, and dark eyes. A white streak marring the chestnut hair. She had long gloves covering her hands up to her upper arms. Bobby kissed her covered hand, and walked away. The girl turned to study Cal, and walked over to the group.

"Hi, I'm Rogue." she said in her southern drawl.

Cal looked at the young girl. "Cal. Where you from?"

Rogue smiled slightly, "here and there, Mississippi mostly. You?"

"Texas." The two girls looked at each other, something passing between them.

"Welcome to our home Ms. Collier." a well modulated voice broke the girls thoughts.

Cal turned to find an attractive bald man in a wheelchair approaching silently, the wheels of his chair spinning without sound.

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier." he introduced himself. "I do welcome you."

"Thanks for the invite." she told him, her eyes slightly narrowed. This man was powerful, very powerful. She wasn't sure if she felt comfortable with that. He smiled at her, and she got the feeling he knew what she was thinking. These people were different. "You're all mutants." she whispered. Bobby had just returned with her drink.

"Yes, we are." he said, "As you are."

Cal's eyes widened. Looking at the window she saw it was getting dark out. She had to get out of there, what had she been thinking. She wouldn't be the one to lead those men here. "I have to go…NOW."

"Ms. Collier, I assure you…" Charles began with a slight frown.

"No." she said, her eyes flashing, "I made a mistake comin' here. I'll just be on my way." She turned and hurried towards the door, grabbing her helmet from the small bench she'd set it on.

The door opened just as she got there. A tall man entered. He was wildly attractive. Wild dark brown hair, sideburns to his jaw line. Piercing brown eyes, sinewy muscle, an unlit cigar clamped between his teeth. He was in rugged snug jeans, a white t-shirt, and an old beaten up leather jacket. She gasped, startled at his appearance. He looked at her in surprise, and then at the group behind her. She sensed the predator in him, it called to hers.

"Ms. Collier please, stay the night at least. We can help you." Charles Xavier said softly.

"Tell your goon to get out of my way." she said her eyes glittering dangerously.

Logan's eyes narrowed at being called a goon. "I'd watch who you're calling a goon there lady."

"I would suggest you getting out of my way." she said quietly, her accent deepening with her anger.

"Oh yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" he asked just as dangerously.

"I'll move you." she said through clenched teeth. "I'm tryin real hard here to not lose my temper. You aren't makin it easy."

"What can I say, just not an easy guy." Scott snorted as soon as the words left Logan's lips.

"They won't find you here Ms. Collier. I can promise you that. Just stay for the night. If you wish to leave tomorrow you can." Charles cajoled.

Logan saw something pass through the stunning woman's eyes, something he couldn't quite name.

"I'm going to go outside and smoke a cigarette. I will stay for the night. Tomorrow I'm gone." she said looking past the man in front of her. "I promise that I will stay tonight." She walked past Logan, into the front courtyard.

"What the he…heck is going on now?" Logan asked.

Ororo quickly filled him in on what they'd seen when they had found her.

"Think I could take her?" he asked Bobby.

"Logan!" Rogue admonished. "I liked her. I hope she stays."

"I do too Rogue." Charles said quietly. "That young woman needs us. And I can honestly say, she'd be a good addition to the X-Men."

"She 's got a huge chip on her shoulder." Logan huffed.

"That doesn't remind me of anyone else around here."

A few hours had passed, and Logan went outside to smoke his cigar. Somewhere someone had a radio on, and he could hear a haunting voice singing. The woman was tinkering with her bike. Damn it was a nice bike. He'd admired it on his way inside. Logan frowned as he realized the singing was coming from the woman in the drive up.

Cal was singing My Immortal by Evanescence. It reminded her of her father. The man that had been there for her always. Gone now Cal, she thought bitterly, no use dwelling. She pulled out the Cuervo that she'd taken with her from the bar, and took a large swallow. It burned on the way down, making her feel. It had been a long time since she'd felt.

"You gonna stand there starin, or you gonna ask for a drink?" she told Logan without turning to him, she held the bottle out to the side for him.

He walked over to her, and took the bottle. Logan took a slug of the tequila. "Damn that's good." he said eying the bottle fondly.

"Yeah. It is at that." she said.

"Nice bike." he told her.

"Thanks." she said stroking the bike slightly. "She's my baby."

They sat silently for a while before Logan made his way back inside.

The next morning the group gathered in Xavier's office to talk with Cal. Charles, Scott, Logan, Ororo, Rogue, and Bobby were all in attendance. Cal made her way in slowly.

"Well, this isn't daunting at all." she said wryly.

"Why is the military after you?" Charles asked.

"You don't already know?" she asked, at the startled look on his face she grinned, "I know what you can do. It isn't often I get asked that question. The answer is simple. William Carlyle."

"William Carlyle?" Scott asked puzzled, "The former senator from Texas?"

"That would be him. My father and William were friends. My Daddy owned several oil fields. When I was born, I was just… different. I could do things, feel things, manipulate things. Daddy kept it pretty quiet, couldn't let it get out that his only daughter was a freak of nature. See, he blamed himself. He wanted a child so badly, that he and Momma messed around with some pretty experimental fertility drugs. Funny what money can buy. Momma died when I was twelve."

She continued, not really looking at any of them. "Daddy used to have these poker games, once a month. All the big oil boys came, William Carlyle started coming too. One night, would have been about six years ago, it was just Daddy and William. I guess they were drinking pretty heavily. Daddy let it slip. His daughter the superhero. Can you imagine, me a superhero? Daddy just kept going. William shrugged it off. Thought Daddy was just too drunk to know what he was saying. Two years ago, after Daddy died, William Carlyle came back to our home. Said he wanted to talk to me about joining a worthy cause, if indeed I could do what Daddy said I could. Told me that there was a military group that needed my help to fight the evil mutants."

Cal stood. "Told me that I'd be doing good. Helping my country. It occurred to me, that since I was a mutant, obviously, what he was suggesting didn't make sense, but I signed on. It was interesting work for the first six months. Then they started wanting me to do some very illegal things. I told them no. One night they told me I had a choice, I could do what they wanted me to do, or I could end up like Daddy. I had been smart enough to never show them everything I could do. I left that night, and been running ever since."

She turned back to face them, "Every other month or so, I feel them coming. I find a secluded area, where I can keep as many people as possible safe, and I face the new group. I think last night was the sixth group."

"Do you kill them all?" Ororo asked quietly.

"Normally? Yes I do." her face had hardened, "Leaving them alive just means they'll come after me another day. I don't have the luxury of knocking people out, and calling in for reinforcements."

"None of the people in this room blame you for surviving." Charles told her. "We'd be hypocrites if we did. There are always casualties of war. Unfortunately, there is a war brewing. Between mutants and humans, and mutants against mutants."

"I've never really known anyone else like me." she said staring out the window.

"Join us. We can help you, and you can help us." Scott told her.

"I'm not a real team player. I like to keep on my own. I don't think that what you're suggestin would work out well for either one of us." She said looking at the group.

"Logan's the biggest non-team player that we've ever seen." Scott started.

"Hey," Logan protested, "I work with the team."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Of course you do. All I'm saying is, it isn't like you have to be attached to our hips 24/7. You'd still have your freedom, except this time you'd have back up, and you wouldn't have to keep running."

"Well said Scott." Charles smiled at his second in command. "How about you take some time to think about it. In the mean time. We could show you what we do here, and you could see what we're about."

Cal had been at the mansion for several weeks, and so far hadn't spoken of leaving. She and Rogue seemed to have formed a close bond. She would disappear for a few hours most days, but always returned by the time it got dark.

Cal looked at the other people in the bar. Tonight she had agreed to come out with some of the X-Men. She had a feeling they were trying to show her that they knew how to have fun too. Ororo, Scott, Logan, Kurt Wagner, wearing a phenomenal disguise, and Cal.

Right now a group of boys, well they had to at least be legal, were inching their way towards Ororo and Cal.

Ororo was in black leggings, and a white tunic. She looked stunning. Cal was wearing low riding black cargo pants, with a halter top that tied around her neck, and one thin tie at her lower back. The top was blood red, and she had paired the pants with black combat boots. Her hair was sleeked back, and she wore little make up.

Disturbed's Violent Fetish came on, and Cal decided she wanted to dance. She took pity on one of the boys, and grabbed him on the way to the floor.

Ororo watched Logan watch Cal and the boy. "She certainly knows how to dance."

"Is that what that's called." he said through thin lips, and took a large swig of beer.

Ororo found her eyes meeting Scott's, he nodded slightly at her, and she walked away. He leaned on the table near Logan. How the hell was he supposed to do this? "She's something else." he said.

Logan looked over at the other man, "yeah, I guess."

"You know, it's been a long year and a half." Scott said. "I see how you look at her Logan."

"You don't know what you're talkin about." Logan said taking another drink.

"All I'm saying is that Jean wouldn't have wanted you to pass up an opportunity at happiness." he said softly to the man who had almost been a rival.

Logan looked at Scott, "I don't see you out there looking for happiness."

"Maybe I should be, or maybe it will find me, either way, that beautiful, and scarred woman out there, looks at you the same way you look at her. You didn't go looking. We found her, or she found us. Nothing to regret, nothing to feel guilt over."

"And if it was you. Would you feel guilt?"

"Yeah, but I'd also thank God that I could still feel for someone." Scott answered sincerely.

Logan watched Cal dancing with the boy. He shook his head, the boy was already half in love with the woman. Logan's eyes narrowed as the boy's hands wandered low on Cal's hips. Cal turned and frowned at the boy. Damn, how old was she anyway? Probably a helluva lot younger than he was. She looked over at him, and caught him looking, he raised his bottle to her. Nope, probably better off staying away from her.

Charles led Cal to the danger room. He thought she'd enjoy seeing what she could do at the mansion. She had a lot of energy roiling through her, and seemed edgy. He wanted to see her work against Logan. Xavier had a feeling it would be a close match up.

Cal entered the room and began stretching. She knew that Xavier wanted to test her skills. She would give him a show. She did wish it wasn't against Logan, or Wolverine as Xavier had said his team name was. She was attracted to the man. Pure and simple lust, and she didn't want to be. Any time she'd been around him in the past few weeks it had made a fire build in her belly, and other places.

Cal hadn't told the group earlier, but when she'd been threatened by Carlyle's men, she'd found out that her fiancé had been responsible for her father's death. A horrible guilt weighed on her chest. Men weren't to be trusted. Especially good looking ones who still smelled of mourning a loved one himself. No, if she decided she needed some relief in the form of sex, she'd find someone elsewhere.

Logan entered the danger room dressed in a black tank top, and black sweat pants, no shoes. He was cursing himself for his attraction to the blonde. For some reason, he kept feeling disloyal to Jean. He hadn't even been with her, and he felt disloyal. The woman was dressed similarly to him. Barefoot, a black tank, and black loose cotton pants.

They faced each other, and circled slowly.

"I'll try to be gentle." he told her gruffly.

"You do that." she shot at him, "that's how you'll end up on your ass."

Logan lunged at her, and she moved before he even noticed.

"Over here big guy." she taunted from behind him.

"You just gonna run away girl?"

"Come get me."

He lunged again, and this time managed to snag her ankle before she could move past, she fell to the floor with a small cry, and rolled up into a crouching position. He was smirking at her, and she had her eyes narrowed. She nodded at him in acknowledgement. They began to move again. A loud siren went off above them, breaking them out of their game.

Her head whipped up, and a scream poured out of her mouth. She dropped to her knees, covering her ears. Logan moved to her quickly, tears were streaming down her face.

"Turn off the damned alarms," he screamed in anger.

"It isn't the alarms." she was trembling violently, "They're out there. They're out there with those machines." Her dark brown eyes were turning even darker, almost black, as anger poured into them. "No more!" She was up and moving out of the danger room quickly, but not as fast as before. Logan followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

She moved with purpose towards the entry of the school. They'd found her. Somehow, after all the precautions they'd found her, and she'd brought their hell down upon the people trying to help her. Tears streamed out of her eyes as pain and despair coursed through her. She passed Charles and screamed, "Keep the children inside." She got to the entry and slid to a halt. Cal sent her mind out as best as she could and found that there were so many. At least fifty. Children were standing around, frightened and shocked. There were men out on their lawn in camouflage, and with guns. It was night time, and for many of the children it reminded them of the frightening night that William Stryker's men had come for them.

Logan came to a stop next to Cal. "Who the hell are these people?" he growled. The sirens chose that instant, and Cal screamed even louder, blood running out of her nose and ears. "What's going on Chuck?"

"They've obviously come up with some type of weapon that affects Ms. Collier. It doesn't seem to affect me or any of the other mutants with mental powers though." Xavier wheeled forward. "I'll see what I can do to make it stop." he closed his eyes and concentrated. "These men are well prepared for our new friend. Nothing I can't handle though." The sirens stopped suddenly, and there was dead silence.

Scott and Ororo found their way to the entry. Cal sat up suddenly, her eyes practically glowing a feral black. With a growl she shot into a crouching position and sprung for the door. Just as she reached it, the door had swung open and a man with a gun slipped through. She took him down in one blow, and he fell to the floor. She looked back at the children and yelled, "GO! HIDE!" and with that they scattered up the stairs.

A shot rang through the night air, and Cal jerked backwards as the bullet entered her shoulder. Logan roared and ran into the night, claws unsheathing, and gutting two men sneaking up onto the porch. The Xmen ran outside, Scott shooting his laser at several of the troops, while Storm called lightning; felling a tree. Cal had regained her footing, and run full tilt into a group of six men with guns. She kicked out at one snapping his neck, and electrocuted the two more with two quick energy globes. Told before hand to take her alive, the other three soldiers tried to shoot her legs, and even though she dropped, she still managed to kick out and snap one of their knees. Two men left, one tried to run, but was brought down by Scott, the other sensing defeat emptied his clip into Cal's abdomen. Logan ran him through.

Cal lay on the ground, coughing up blood. The few men left had retreated. Logan dropped to his knees., and pulled Cal into his arms. A sound of anguish came out of his throat, much the same as when he'd thought Rogue dead. Though, this time there would be no sharing of his regenerative ability.

Cal coughed and smiled through the blood. "Ah, was that for me big guy. Who'd of thought you cared? Not so sure I'm gonna make it this time. Never had a clip emptied into me. It kind of hurts a lot." she raised a bloody hands to touch Logan's face, and passed out.

Scott and Bobby had run over to them. "Logan, we have to get her to infirmary." Bobby yelled.

Logan was unseeing.

"Logan," Scott said softly, touching the bigger man's arm. "She's got a fighting chance if we get her inside. She's like you, Logan. She heals like you."

Logan looked at the other man, not sure to trust him. But he stood quickly lifting her into the air, and running into the mansion with her.

Cal had been in the Mansion's hospital for three weeks. She lay so pale on the metal table in the infirmary. Ororo and Rogue had put a pillow under her head, and covered her with a light blanket. They'd stripped the bloodied clothes off her body, and she lay naked under that blanket. Logan looked at the unconscious woman wondering when he'd actually started caring for someone else. Did that make him betray Jean, the woman who'd never been his? He knew that the attraction between them was mutual. It was almost animal in nature, primal. She was so much like him, he thought as he trailed a finger down her soft cheek. That would make for interesting times. Especially since they seemed to butt heads so often.

Ororo entered the room to sit with the comatose girl. She hoped Cal woke up soon. Logan looked horrible, though she doubted he realized it. She laid her hand on his shoulder gently, "Logan, go rest, or get something to eat. I will sit with Cal. If she wakes up I'll call you first thing." Logan looked at her and nodded.

The whole castle had been watching Logan and Cal circle each other for weeks. Like wolves sniffing out their mates. Logan had made it out the door, and was just walking down the hall when the shriek of terror filled the hallway. Running back to the room he found Ororo trying to hold the blonde down, and Cal was shrieking in terror. Logan moved Ororo out of the way, and took Cal by the shoulders.

"Cal!" he yelled into her face. Stark terror filled her eyes, and turned them black. "Cal, calm down!" he yelled again, this time giving her a small shake. The girl started taking deep breathes, and stopped yelling. Her entire body was trembling and she held the thin blanket to her body. Logan smoothed the hair away from her face, and she broke down into sobs.

"Daddy…" came her keening voice. Logan held her to him, whispering to her and making soothing sounds. He knew that when she came to she would hate that she had shown such weakness in front of him, but she'd have to deal with it. "Alone, don't leave me alone." she sobbed.

They had to sedate her heavily. Her body was similar to Logan's so her metabolism burned up the sedative quickly. Currently she was sleeping, and the Xmen were in Charles' office.

"It's like she is very disoriented." Ororo told them.

"She remembers bits and pieces, but doesn't seem to grasp the entire situation." Logan said wearily.

"I'll come down and take a look into her thoughts, see if I can't tell something." Professor Xavier told the worried group. They were on their way down when the watch on Logan's arm started beeping.. "She's up."

When they entered the infirmary Cal was sitting on the table with the sheet wrapped around her nakedness. She looked at the group with reservation.

"Ms. Collier do you remember who we are?" Charles asked her.

"Yes, I remember. I remember everything." she said quietly. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"It's quite alright Ms. Collier. Happens to the best of us sometimes." he said.

She looked at him from deeply troubled eyes and he sighed.

"When are you planning on leaving?" he asked gently.

"I was going to tell you." she told him. "I can't stay here after this. Not and endanger those children. You know as well as I do that they'll be back, and in full force next time."

"We can still help you."

"No, I'm sorry but I'm leaving Professor. I appreciate all you've done, and all you've tried to do. But we've reached the end of my stay."

Logan sat through the conversation not saying a word. Something inside of him seemed to be snapping; shattering into something he didn't recognize. Without a word he turned and walked out of the room.

Cal watched him leave with haunted eyes.

Scott cornered Logan outside of his quarters. "I can't believe you're just going to let her leave." he said angrily.

Logan spun, grabbing Scott by his shirt front and slamming him into the wall. "What am I supposed to do? You heard her. You saw her, her mind's made up. It's done. She's leaving." He dropped Scott to the ground, and entered his room.

Later that night Cal Collier stared up at the mansion, turned on her bike, and drove away. 


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed since Cal left the mansion. Professor Xavier watched his team and students as they mourned the departure of the woman in their own ways. It wasn't final like it had been with Jean, but it was almost as desperate. Such a strong woman, so stubborn, and so bent on doing what she thought would be best for those around her. She was a little bit of everyone combined it seemed. Rogue missed her companionship, one of the few people she could touch for a short time without damaging them.She had managed to keep a solid block up, and it was rare that Charles encountered someone like her. He had only been able to feel her twice. Once had been within days of her leaving, and all he'd sensed was tremendous pain and torment. The second faint brush with her consciousness was within the last week. He'd felt anxiety, fear, and then satisfaction; determination.

Logan had taken to going to the bar quite often. He would sit on his barstool and drink his beer. Normally he would ignore the other people in the bar. He knew he could've asked Chuck to see if he could read anything, but he wouldn't. If the girl had wanted to stay she'd have stayed. He knew how she felt. It was hard after being alone for so long to now be a part of something. It was a strange feeling having others depend on you. Some couldn't handle it. He'd thought for a long time he'd be one of those type of people. Instead it seemed he was getting good at being depended on.

It was a saturday and the students were enjoying a day of sports on the grounds of the school. Logan was out for a ride on Scott's bike, and the rest of the X men were in various parts of the mansion. They all got the call to meet Professor Xavier in the school's entry. Charles was waiting there, and the others, except for Logan, had just arrived when the double doors were pushed open. A filthy and exhausted Cal stood on the other side. Huge jeans blackened with grime and dirt hung off her thin frame, and a man's work shirt, torn in several places, was buttoned haphazardly.

"Well looky here." she said in her cocky southern lilt. "A welcome back party just for me." She ambled into the foyer as best she could. She took a ragged breath. "What no balloons?"

"Didn't think you were the balloon type of girl." Logan's voice came from behind her, and she turned to see him leaning in the doorway. "Looks like your bike's been through hell. In fact, so do you."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You always did say the sweetest things Slick." Cal tried not to show the weakness that invaded her body. Her legs barely worked. She almost laughed telling Logan that he wouldn't look so good if he'd been through what she had the bike had been through in the past week. Thoughts were running rampant through her head, and she couldn't control what would come next. She moved forward again leaning heavily on the wall. "Hey Wheels, ya got any water in this place? I sure am parched."

Rogue ran up and hugged the fading girl. She gasped. "She's burning up Professor."

"Yeah, I guess ya could say I'm not feeling so good." She almost laughed, but caught herself. She looked up and into Xavier's concerned eyes. "They got me good. Can ya hear that?" She looked around with wide eyes. "All the whispering." Cal dropped to her knees, and a sob choked out of her. "What'd they do to me?"

Logan came up behind her, picked her up, and cradled her to his chest like she was a child. Heat rolled off the woman, and he could see sweat running down her face now that he was so close. He headed straight to the infirmary with the others following closely behind. Once he got her into the room Ororo helped him get the too large clothing off of her. Underneath she wore a military issue tank and shorts.

Ororo ran her hands lightly down the insides of Cal's arms. She met Logan's eyes with a horrified expression. "Logan, Professor, there are needle marks all along her skin. These should have healed by now."

Taking a closer look they saw that some of the marks would start to heal then they would reopen, with the muscles twitching from the strain.

"What did they do?" Scott asked coming out of his state of shock.

"They experimented on her." Logan muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Cal remained in the semi conscious state. The wounds on her arms would not heal. They did a CAT scan to see if they could find anything that would cause this, and also ran a full toxicological screen. At the end of the day Xavier, Scott, Logan, Rogue, Ororo, and Kurt gathered outside of the room which she lay in.

Charles looked at the group and sighed, "I've never seen some of the chemicals that are running through her system right now." He told them honestly. "The CAT scan revealed several implants placed throughout her body. It appears that those implants are continuing to make these chemicals to spread throughout her body."

"Who would be able to do such a thing Professor?" Ororo asked.

"The serial number that we managed to make out on one of the implants shows it to be military issue." His eyes flickered to Logan, and darted quickly away, but Logan noticed.

"This is somehow related to Stryker." Logan realized.

"William Carlyle was a staunch supporter of Stryker's. It seems that he helped back many of Stryker's personal agendas."

"But Carlyle wasn't at Alkali Lake."

"No, he was more of a silent partner. Now he must be the one running the puppet strings."

"Can we remove the implants?" Scott asked as they absorbed the information that the professor was giving them. Charles looked uncertain.

"I'm not sure Scott. I don't know what these chemicals are, and we don't know how long they've been in, or the permanent damage they may have inflicted. I have a physician on his way as we speak. Ororo and Kurt will be leaving shortly to pick him up."

Rogue stayed with Cal, and it pained Rogue to see the healing and reblistering of her friend's flesh. Every time one of the extremely bad spots would heal, and then burst a grunt of pain made its way out of the unconscious girl's mouth.

Scott and Logan followed behind Xavier. He continued to speak to them. "I've also put out some feelers to see what I can find out about the drugs that Cal told us her mother took for fertility."

"Do you really think that's what made her the way she is?" Logan asked.

"I don't really know Logan. To be perfectly honest no one knows why or how certain people evolved and mutated. This is just a theory that's been running through my head. What I really want to know is why did Carlyle laugh her father off in the beginning, and then suddenly becomes very interested in Cal? So interested he spends a lot of time and manpower tracking her down."

"There's something missing from her story." Logan stated seeing where Chuck was going.

"You think she lied?" Scott inquired.

"No, I don't believe she knowingly kept anything from us. If there is anything that we for sure know about Ms. Collier it's that she's not deceitful. I just think that there is perhaps something connected that she doesn't realize might be connected."

It was several hours later when Logan took Rogue's place at Cal's bedside. She wasn't sweating currently, and was sleeping somewhat soundly. Logan stared at the blonde. Rogue had spent time cleaning her up, and there was an IV drip going continuously into her arm. Pain meds, he figured. Her normally tanned complexion was extremely pale, and several freckles stood out across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were dry, cracked, and pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Bruises marred her smooth skin, and he watched as they tried to heal, and failed. Looking at her hands he saw that they were ripped and torn. "Oh Blondie, what'd they do to you?" he was surprised when she gave a dry chuckle.

"It wasn't pretty." She rasped out. He looked at her face to see her eyes were partially opened. "You should have seen me make my get away though. Took some mechanic's clothes. Those bastards trashed my bike." A tear made its way down her cheek.

"We'll get her fixed." Logan leaned forward running a roughened index finger down her smooth cheek. "You look like they ran that bike over you a couple hundred times."

"That your way of telling me I'm not my usual gorgeous self?" she tried joking and coughed.

"You're always beautiful." He told her honestly. "Personality of a badger, but always beautiful."

"I bet you say that to all the gals." She swallowed and looked at him again. "Can I have some water." He brought the cup to her lips and helped her drink. "They put something in me. I remember them cutting. Some type of poison." She almost screamed then remembering the pain of them cutting without anesthetics.

"Yeah, we did some tests while you were out. Saw four or five little implants that keep juicing ya. We got a doc comin in to look at ya. You'll be fixed up in no time." He sounded more confident than he felt.

"Liar." She smiled again, but this time she reached a hand out and gripped his arm. "I have to get better Logan, because they're coming. That's why I broke out. They're coming for everyone. All of you, and all of the children. It didn't die with Stryker Logan." She sobbed, "I don't even know who Stryker was, but I know that name somehow. I came to warn you, but more than that, I came to help." And with that she passed out.

Logan picked up the phone and called Xavier to the infirmary.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again the X-men, without Ororo and Nightcrawler, met in Xavier's office. A picture of a man was illuminated on the white wall through a projector. He was good looking with thick blonde hair, and an arrogant smile. The photographer had obviously taken the picture while the man was unawares.

"What are we lookin at here Chuck?" Logan asked gruffly. He was anxious to get back to the topic that Cal was so concerned about, but Chuck thought this pretty boy seemed to be important.

"Our missing link Logan." Charles answered. The group looked at him with interest now. "We all wondered why Carlyle started to take her father seriously. He's why."

"Who is he?" Scott asked.

"Bradley Daniels." Cal's weak voice came from the open doorway. She was propped against the door in a white robe. Her ashen and bruised skin was alarmingly different from the vibrant tanned woman who'd once sat in this same room. She lurched into the room and sat quickly in the chair near Rogue. Cal waved off the worried glances from the people around her. "I'm not leavin. We're talking about my past here. Brad was my fiancé." Cal felt the quick turn of Logan's head and ignored it. She had to get through this story. "We started dating about a year before Daddy died. He's a scientist. I never really paid attention to what he works on. My stupidity there. It was a long time before I told him about my powers. I actually met him through one of Daddy's poker buddies. A year into our relationship Daddy died. Heart attack. Brad helped talk me into accepting Carlyle's proposal. Thought I'd be doing a good deed. Then I found out that Brad had done something to my Daddy. He'd put some drug in his whiskey that caused the heart attack. Carlyle's men took great pleasure in telling me." Tears streaked silently down her face. "When I confronted him he laughed in my face. Said he'd taken care of business and that our entire relationship had been business. He was working for Carlyle the entire time." Cal's voice had trailed into a whisper.

"Not quite Ms. Collier." Xavier started. When all eyes were back upon him he elaborated. "Bradley Daniels connection wasn't through Carlyle. It was through William Stryker."

"I don't know Stryker." She said wearily.

"A little over three years ago Senator Carlyle began working with William Stryker. Somehow during a discussion Carlyle told Stryker about your supposed gifts. Stryker was intrigued. He'd already been performing experiments on his son and others who'd fallen into his hands. Stryker sent Bradley Daniels to woo you. Not only was Daniels one of his top scientists, but he's also Stryker's nephew." Charles waited while the gasps of surprise settled and continued. "Once your powers were confirmed he issued the orders to kill your father, and then sent Carlyle in to recruit you."

"How do you know all of this?" she whispered.

"I sought out Mr. Daniels, and Carlyle's minds. There was also some mention of the project in the files we retrieved from Stryker's office a year and a half ago."

"She was one of the ones Stryker was talking about. I thought Lady Deathstrike was the only threat, but he'd been planning on using Cal against us." Logan murmured remembering some of William Stryker's last words to him inside the complex.

"Exactly Logan. I truly believe that he thought that Ms. Collier would be molded into a weapon to use against all mutants. It seems that Mr. Daniels is still working with Senator Carlyle."

"They're his inventions twisting inside my body aren't they?" Cal coughed out bitterly. "Even now I feel the poison running through my veins." It galled her that she was slowly being killed by the man she'd given herself to. The man she'd thought she loved beyond all others. Now she knew that what she'd felt for him was first crush. The first love a girl experiences when a man shows an interest. I'll never know real love; she thought to herself, I'll die before I ever get the chance.

Ororo strode into the office followed by a tall dark haired man with a goatee. "Professor, may I introduce Dr. Miles Fitzhughes." There was a bit of a snap in the woman's tone.

The doctor smiled. "Charles, how good to see you again." He said warmly and strode forward to shake Xavier's hand. "How long has it been? Three years, four?" Ororo frowned. She obviously hadn't been aware the two men knew each other.

"It's good of you to come Miles. I fear this is a serious situation and I'm not sure we have much more time." Charles said softly. The other man frowned slightly realizing how grave his normally positive friend was.

"Cal!" Ororo said in an astonished voice. "What are you doing out of bed? You are very ill and you should be resting." She admonished. "Why didn't any of you take her back to the infirmary?" Ororo moved over to the girl and helped her stand pulling all of her weight onto Ororo's capable shoulders.

Miles eyes focused on the sick woman immediately and frowned. She was indeed very ill. "I'll start immediately Charles. Are all of the tests available?" He and Xavier left the room quickly leaving Cal in the capable hands of the other X-men.

Logan moved past Ororo and scooped Cal into his arms. He looked down into her pale and fragile face and almost winced. "You need to eat more Blondie."

Cal smiled tiredly. "Oh yeah? First I look like crap, and now I'm too skinny. Gee Big Guy, that isn't how you get a girl."

"Looks to me like I got you just fine right now." He cracked back trying to keep the conversation light. They reached the infirmary and he laid her on the bed. Logan turned to leave but Cal caught his rough hand in her smaller one. It was impossible not to turn to her.

"You don't let them hurt these kids." She whispered. "I'm sorry I brought this down on you."

"You didn't bring nothing down on us girl." He said and leaned closer. "They've tried to hurt these kids before. Way before you came here. That's how we took Stryker out."

Cal searched his face and saw pain. "Is that where you lost her?"

Logan looked at her silently. She didn't know all the facts about Jean, but obviously she'd heard or figured some of it out. "Yeah, that's when we lost her."

"Tell me about her." She asked and closed her eyes.

Logan sat in the chair next to the bed and rubbed his thumb along her wrist. He could feel the faint pulse beneath the skin. "She was Scott's girl. She was a telepath and had telekinetic abilities. Jean was also a doctor. She was something else. Cool and collected. Jean always tried to stay calm. Real smart, real classy redhead. She sacrificed herself to save everyone else."

"Sounds like someone I'd have liked to aspire to be one day." Cal whispered; pain was edging her voice now.

"You're a lot like her, and nothing like her." He told her honestly.

"How's that? I'm not a doctor, and I'm certainly not classy."

"You're a fighter. Like me. Probably why we butt heads the way we do. But don't for a minute think you ain't smart and you ain't classy. I wouldn't have you any other way than how you are." He murmured. She smiled softly. "Well, maybe a little more obedient." He grinned and brushed the hair off her face.

She chuckled slightly, and then coughed sending her body into spasms of pain. Dr. Fitzhughes moved into the room quickly. "Ms. Collier, I'm Miles Fitzhughes. I've evaluated your tests and I think the best way to handle this right now is to get those implants out of you."

"Whatever you say doc." She agreed. Cal was finding it more and more difficult to pay attention.

"I have to be honest. You might not make it, but if we don't try, then you definitely won't make it."

"Do it."

"I'll see you when you wake up Blondie." Logan said softly.

Cal looked at him and felt like crying. "Yeah, Get ready for a rematch Tough Guy."

Logan left the room quickly and slumped down the wall. Would the second woman he felt something for be taken from him?


	6. Chapter 6

Miles slumped against the stone wall the cigarette in his hand momentarily forgotten. He'd been in surgery with the Collier woman for over six hours and he was exhausted. It was a miracle that she had lasted this long with those things inside of her. Hell, it was a miracle she made it through the surgery. As it was he didn't know if she'd end up pulling through. Although, he felt if she'd made it this far then she had a fairly good chance.

"How is she?" Charles asked from his right.

Miles smiled grimly, "Holding on by a thread. The woman's a fighter." He said and snuffed out his cigarette.

"Had you ever seen anything like them?" Charles asked speaking of the implants.

Miles rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Once. About a year ago I was working in DC at the time. A dead man was brought in. There were only two of the implants in his body spewing out those poisons. Your Ms. Collier had six implants. Whoever did this to her either expected her to die, or was trying to keep her out of commission."

"They probably didn't figure she'd get to a doctor with some experience with it." Charles spoke softly. "She told Logan they're coming back to the school. Coming for all of us including the children. I'll have Ororo take you home."

"No. I'll stay." Before Charles could protest he continued. "If they're coming for mutants then what better place for me to be than beside my own kind?"

"You've always kept your abilities hidden." Charles reminded him.

"Yeah, well, there's always a day for show and tell, right? Besides, I think your Ms. Munroe has reservations on being alone with me." He grinned.

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Indeed?"

Miles chuckled. "I'm afraid our first meeting was a bit…unorthodox."

"You'll have to share the story sometime." Charles smiled.

"Oh, I shall." Miles promised. "I shall. Now let me go check on my patient and then I need to get some rest."

&&&

Cal looked around the ranch and sighed happily. Her daddy had been working hard this year. The new stables looked real good, and she could see where the new guest house was getting started. Looking over she saw her Daddy sitting on the veranda smoking a cigar and having a glass of iced tea. Grinning she jogged over to him. "Daddy, are you supposed to be smoking?"

He chuckled in his deep chuckle, "Now, don't you go starting on me Callie-girl. Smoking ain't gonna hurt me none now."

Cal frowned at his words and remembered. "You're dead Daddy." She stated quietly.

Her father sobered. "Yes, Callie-girl, I'm dead. I'm sorry I left you the way I did. I let you and your Momma down."

Cal protested. "That ain't true Daddy. You did the best you could. Heck you raised a teenage girl all on your own."

He chuckled, "That was quite a time too darlin'. I had begun to think that all teenage girls should be sent to the convent." They both laughed together. "Cal darling, why are you here?"

"This is home." She frowned.

"No, darlin'. It ain't where you belong any more. You're with good people now. People who'll keep you safe, or try their best. People who've gone out of their way to help you Callie-girl. Don't you think it's time for you to wake up?"

"I'm scared to Daddy." She whispered. "It hurt so bad; what they did to me. Now they're coming for my new friends."

"Well then, you need to get back there and protect them, don't ya?" Her father leaned forward, closer to her. "That one wily man stays with you quite a bit."

"Logan. Yeah, you'd like him Daddy. He doesn't let me get away with anything."

"Always said you needed someone like that."

"Oh no, we aren't like that." She blushed as her father raised an eyebrow. "Well, not yet at least."

"It's time for you to go back Callie-girl. Time for you to wake up." Her father leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Cal's eyelids snapped open to see Miles Fitzhughes leaning towards her.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living!" he said with a pleased smile.

Cal blinked several times and drew a deep breath. "How long have I been out?"

"Less than 24 hours." He told her as he made some marks on a chart. "We finished surgery yesterday afternoon, and you slept the night through. Your fever broke a couple of hours ago, so we figured you'd be waking up soon."

She yawned and stretched slightly. Her body ached a bit. "Am I going to be okay?"

Miles looked at her. "I'm pretty sure you're already on your way back to normal, well, at least what normal is for you. Your natural regenerative powers seem to kicking in again."

"Good, cuz all this laying down is making me lazy." She said in disgust.

"Well, don't push yourself too hard." He grinned. "I know you're normally an extremely active person, but it wouldn't do to push until you possibly made yourself sick again. Now, I'm going to let Charles know you're awake, although he probably already knows." He chuckled. "Do not get out of that bed. I'll send someone in to see you so you don't get too bored."

Cal didn't argue and he walked out the door. She was still pretty tired so she shut her eyes and drifted back into a deep sleep.

&&&

Miles tapped lightly on the door to Charles office and was bid to enter immediately. The Xmen were in the room with the Professor and it looked as if they'd been going over files on Stryker, Carlyle, and Bradley Daniels.

They looked at him expectantly, and he was glad for the good news he could share. "Ms. Collier woke up. Her body is pushing the poisons from it, and her natural healing is starting to kick in again. I think she's going to make a full recovery."

The room seemed to relax as a whole. Charles smiled. "Excellent."

"I'm sure she's sleeping now, but I know she'll want some company soon. I don't want her out of bed until tomorrow, and I have a feeling it's going to be quite difficult to keep her there." This statement earned a chuckle from everyone. Miles turned and left the room.

"Dr. Fitzhughes?" The question was hesitant and he turned to see Ororo Munroe stepping out of Charles' office.

"Yes Ms. Munroe?" he answered politely.

"Thank you, for helping Cal so much. I know I haven't been exactly hospitable…"

Miles grinned. "Well, it isn't as if we met under the best of terms Ms. Munroe. Don't worry about it. I helped Ms. Collier because that's what I do. And to be perfectly honest, it makes me physically ill knowing what those men who call themselves doctors and scientists did to her."

"It was monstrous." She agreed sadly.

"Well, I'd better go shower." He almost grinned again as he saw the faint blush across her cheeks. "I suppose I'll see you in a bit."

"When will we be taking you home?" her eyes were narrowed at his teasing quality.

"Oh, didn't Charles tell you? I'm staying for the time being."

"But you could get injured?"

"Highly doubtful. My skin is highly resistant to damage."

Her eyes widened. "You're a mutant?"

"Is that so surprising? Weren't you worried that as a regular human I wouldn't necessarily give it my all to help Ms. Collier?" Miles turned and headed down the hallway.

&&&

Cal woke to find Rogue sitting next to her with a book. "Well hey there." She murmured.

Rogue smiled. "Hey there yourself. You done giving everyone here a heartattack?"

"I suppose. At least for a little while." Cal grinned.

"You look so much better now." The relief was evident in the younger girl's voice. "We were terrified."

"So was I." Cal admitted. "But Doc seems to think I'm gonna be okay."

"Yeah, he said the words full recovery. Logan said you told him they were coming after us. I didn't think the President would allow it."

Cal frowned. "I don't think it's being sanctioned by the President. It was all hush hush, but the little bit I was able to pick up was that it was being financed by Carlyle. They want more mutants to experiment on. They want to find a way to kill us easy, or strip our powers."

"I wish people would just leave us alone." Rogue said bitterly.

"Unfortunately it isn't the way of things Marie." Cal sighed and reached out taking Rogue's hand in hers. "People can't accept us. They fear us because we're different. We just have to show them we aren't that scary."

"Well, with men like Magneto out there, that ain't gonna happen." Rogue snorted.

Cal chuckled. "Well, probably not for awhile at least."

"Well, those two heads together isn't enough to scare me." Logan's voice came from the doorway. Both women looked at him. Cal was caught in his brownish-green gaze.

Rogue looked from one to the other with a small grin. "I think I'm just gonna go check in with Bobby." She told them and hurried from the room.

Logan stepped inside and made his way over to the chair. "You look better."

"I feel a lot better."

He ran his calloused fingers down her inner arm. "It's nice to see the needle marks healing." Tiny electric currents traveled from his fingers to her arms. "Don't quite know what to make of this thing." His voice was gruff.

Cal looked at where his fingers touched her. "No, I don't either. Just something about you calls to me." He nodded. "It's almost primitive. Is that crazy?"

"No. Anytime any male comes near you I feel like tearing their throat out." He told her bluntly. "I cared for Jean a lot, but it wasn't like that with her. I don't know how that makes me feel."

"I know." She said quietly. "We don't even know each other, and we argue more than we talk."

"Yeah, you're pretty pig-headed."

Her eyes narrowed. "And you're a male chauvinist Neanderthal."

His eyebrow quirked. Logan leaned in real close to her ear and whispered. "Yeah, and you like it." Cal shivered as his warm breath blew over her sensitive lobe. He growled slightly and nipped at it eliciting a gasp. "Well, I'm gonna leave you to rest." He grinned and stood up. Logan laughed softly as he heard her muttering under her breath as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

Cal looked out the window over the school grounds. She'd just finished a session in the danger room. It had invigorated her. Moving, fighting, working, all of it made her feel alive again. Professor Xavier had not been thrilled at the thought of her doing so much so quickly, but she'd told him that she wasn't lying down anymore, and he'd obviously seen that she meant it. Logan, Ororo, and Kurt were gone. She didn't know where they'd gone, and in all reality at the moment she didn't care. Logan and Ororo seemed to hover a bit too much.

"You just had surgery three days ago, should you be up and working in the danger room so soon?"

Cal turned to find Scott behind her. "Feel as good as new."

"But you're still healing." he reminded her.

"Actually, being in that room…if felt good. Made me feel better. I'm not even tired." she told him lightly. She was honest. "Can't just lay about doing nothing Scott. They're coming, and when they do it'll be in force. If I could, I'd stop them before they reach, but I don't have that power."

"I'm just saying, we're gonna have to listen to Logan bitch." he teased.

"He'll just have to deal." she said quietly. Scott joined her in looking out the window. "She must have been something real special for you both to have loved her so."

"She was." he murmured. "But now Logan has feelings for you."

"Not the same." She smiled wryly. "Whatever it is between me and Logan, it's almost animal. It isn't emotional. It's instinctual."

Scott looked at her. "You don't think it could turn into something more?"

"Honestly?" she asked. At his nod she continued. "I don't know. Really, right now, I'm not worried about it. There are so many other things to occupy my mind with. I will say one thing though." When she knew she had his attention she turned to face him. "It's time for both of you to start living again. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but we can only mourn the dead for so long before we start to bury ourselves with them. You're both much to young, important, and good for that to happen." Then she gave him a slow grin. "Not to mention gorgeous."

Cal walked away knowing she'd left Scott with a faint smile on his lips.

She stared into the infirmary. The good doctor was looking into a microscope. "Dr. Fitzhughes?" She spoke softly.

He turned. "Hello Cal, how are you doing?"

"Good, real good actually." she smiled faintly.

"Is everything alright? You seem troubled." he frowned.

Cal sighed. "I don't know. I keep thinking there's something missing. But I can't figure out what it is. I feel…different, but don't know why, or how." She entered more fully into the room and perched on the edge of the medical bed. "I just feel so odd."

"What feels odd?" Miles began to check her statistics. Reflexes, temperature, heart rate, etc.

"I've always been real focused, but now It's like my thoughts are scattered. I can't concentrate on any one thing. Then, yesterday I found myself weeping on the floor of my bathroom." she almost sounded embarrassed.

Everything seemed to be normal. Miles spoke to her gently. "You know Cal, you went through quite a traumatic experience. Those toxins pumping into your body for god knows how long could have effected you in so many different ways. It's only to be expected that some of the side effects are still occurring. I'm sure once they're fully out of your system, you'll feel back to your old self."

"I hope so." she murmured.

When Ororo sighed for the fifth time since leaving Washington Logan decided he'd had enough. "What's up Storm?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Logan, you're as charming as always." she grinned wryly. "It's that doctor."

"Fitzhughes?"

"Yes. The man infuriates me!" she practically snapped. "Do you know when Charles sent me to get him, I was waved into his office. He told me to have a seat, and when he came out he was in nothing but a towel?"

Logan began to chuckle.

"He just grinned at me, said he'd be ready in a moment, and turned to walk away. And then, AND THEN, he removed the towel before he was fully out of sight!" A dark blush had risen in Ororo's cheeks. "The nerve of the man!"

"Comfortable in his own skin?" Logan asked innocently.

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "I do not know, and I do not care. Now he stays at the mansion, and who knows when we will finally be free of him. Then I feel guilty for those thoughts. After all, he did save Cal, and he is a fine doctor and surgeon. We only benefit from having him on our side."

"Surprised to find out he was a mutant."

"Yes, exactly. Something else kept from us."

"Well, Ororo, I don't necessarily think they were keeping it from us intentionally."

"Ja, I think herr doctor is just not used to sharing." Kurt chimed in. Both men looked at each other with knowing smirks.

"Oh certainly the two of you would stick up for that man!" She sneered. "Men always stick up for each other." She stopped talking then, and the two men let her be after seeing that she was highly irritated, and thunder was clapping outside of the jet.

Cal was out in the small orchard behind the mansion. It was peaceful here. Her senses prickled and she turned to see Rogue walking towards her. "Hey."

"Hey there."

"What're you doin out here?" Cal asked. "I thought it was movie night with Bobby?"

The younger girl shrugged. "I just wanted to come see ya."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A loud rushing sounded overhead. "I guess the others are back."

"Yeah. Do you know where they went?" Rogue asked as she concentrated on the ship.

Cal smiled. "Nope. Not a clue. I figured you might've known seeing as you're always in their top secret meetings."

"No, they think I'm still a kid."

Cal chuckled and walked slowly. "So, why don't you tell me why you're really out here? And while you're at it, why don't you tell me who the hell you are?"

The younger girl looked at her for a moment and Cal was sure she was going to deny it. "How'd you know?"

Cal tapped her nose. "The nose knows."

The imposter Rogue nodded. "I come bearing a message. My boss would like to meet with you."

"And who would your boss be there darlin?"

"Magneto. One of the most powerful mutants alive." The woman said as she transformed from Rogue into a blue woman.

"Mag-ne-to. I think I've heard of him. Ain't he the one that tried to kill my friend that you're impersonatin?"

"Sometimes sacrifices are necessary."

"Yeah. Well, if sacrifices are necessary, then he should have sacrificed himself." Cal said and stood with her feet slightly apart, and her hands clenched at her sides. "As for me meeting with him. I've already dealt with one egomaniac this month. I think I'll pass."

"He told me you might say that, and if you did…" Mystique lashed out with a kick, but her leg slashed the air as Cal ducked and slammed both hands into the blue woman's back. Mystique fell and rolled along the ground. She stood and small trickles of blood made their way down her arms and legs where she'd scraped them on her fall. She leapt forward aiming for Cal's abdomen, but Cal flung herself into a back flip and avoided the hit. Mystique snarled in anger as Cal sent an energy orb towards her and it sliced the shape shifter's side.

Cries were heard as Logan and Scott came running towards them.

"This isn't over." Mystique hissed and she ran.

The men pulled up beside Cal and begin to look her over for injuries. "Are you okay?" Logan asked her slightly out of breath.

"I'm fine. The blue chick wasn't too happy."

"Mystique." Scott muttered. "What did she say?"

"Her boss, Magneto, wants to meet with me. Told her I wasn't interested." Cal told them and looked in the direction the woman had run. "But, I gotta wonder what the man wanted with me." 


	8. Chapter 8

Logan, Scott, and Cal all walked back to the mansion quietly. There was a palpable tension in the air. "What's up kids? Everyone seems pissed." Cal finally asked. 

"Nothing for you to worry about." Logan told her. "You need to go back on inside and rest."

Cal stopped moving and looked intently at the man moving in front of her. "Excuse me?"

"He's right Cal." Scott told her as he and Logan stopped and looked back at her. "You already had a session in the Danger Room, now this work out with Mystique?"

"Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean she had a session in the Danger Room?" Logan snapped. "Why'd anyone let her? Damn it she just had major surgery!"

Rage was starting to build up in Cal as the two men took it upon themselves to talk about her as if she wasn't there.

"I know! I said the same thing, but no one would listen to me." Scott informed him. "She said she felt okay, but maybe the doctor should check her out after this altercation."

"Excuse me…" she snapped.

Both men turned on her. "What the hell were you thinkin' Blondie!" Logan was enraged. "You just went through major surgery, are you trying to get yourself killed!"

"Let me explain something to the two of you." She snarled. "No one, but no one tells me what the hell to do! Got it? I am my own person, and I am in control of myself. If I want to go through the Danger Room every hour on the hour, then by damned I'll do it! If either of you ever so much as tries to tell me what to do again I will rip you apart without hesitation."

Both men had backed away from her slightly as her face had turned red with her anger. Electricity was crackling around her clenched fists and her dark eyes were turning black. Cal reached out with both hands and shoved both men in the chest. They flew backward at the impact of both strength and electricity, and Cal stormed into the mansion and down the hall.

Logan moaned slightly and picked himself up from the ground a bit unsteadily. Scott was still lying on his back. "That hurt." he said plainly.

Logan moved over to the other man and helped him up. "That broad's got a temper problem." he muttered.

77777

Ororo stood staring out of the large window at the school grounds. There was so much turmoil running through her. She had to concentrate to make sure the weather didn't have any unsuspecting changes due to her mood.

"Should I even offer a penny for your thoughts, or will lightning strike me?" The deep voice murmured from behind her.

She tensed for a moment and then turned to face him. "I'm just wondering how long it'll take them to come for us."

"I have a feeling it won't be long now." He sighed and leaned against the windowsill.

"And it that what your power is? Feeling when things are gonna happen?"

"No." he said softly. "My skin is exceptionally resistant to injury, and I can create globes of force fields."

She smiled. "Handy to have when you're a doctor in the middle of a war."

"Yeah, it's come in handy a few times." He grinned. "About our first meeting…"

"Are you about to apologize to me doctor?" she seemed surprised.

"I sometimes forget that not everyone is as comfortable in their own skin." He told her as his eyes became heavy lidded. Fitzhughes moved closer and Ororo felt her pulse quicken. She stood her ground as he came within inches. Miles leaned closer and breathed in her unique scent. This sexy woman had intrigued him from the start. He swallowed a smile as he put his hand to her tiny waist and set it there lightly. "You should be. You're a beautiful woman; you should be comfortable with that."

"What do you think you're doing doctor?" she murmured as her eyes met his and she saw the melting desire.

"I think I'm about to taste you Ororo." He said just moments before his mouth crushed down on hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. At first she tensed and thought of slapping him, but then the sensations of that kiss shook her, and she lost herself in the kiss.

Her arms had just wrapped around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist when a haunting shriek began to echo through the mansion.

7777777

Rage boiled throughout Cal as she slammed into her room. The nerve of them treating her as if she was some child to be led around and told what to do! She needed to get out of there. Needed to get out and get some air. Suddenly she felt trapped and her breathing sped up. Cal's eyes darted around and she felt as if the walls were closing in. A building, almost blinding pressure was starting behind her eyes, and the pain was starting to become unbearable. She hadn't even noticed the headache until then. How long had it been there nagging at her calm? Cal's hands flew to her temples and a sob escaped her.

The door to her room flew open and Logan stood fiercely in the doorway. "You need to cool down and realize we're just worried about you!" he shouted.

Cal's finger nails began to dig into the sides of her head. She had to get rid of the pain; she had to get it out of her head.

"Damn it! Are you listening to me?"

A shriek built up and exploded out of her. The school resonated with it and blood poured down the sides of her face where she ripped and tore at the flesh. She dropped to her knees and as Logan stared at her stunned, Scott moved past him and into the room. "Cal!" the man shouted, and tried to pull her hands away from her head. He could see where she was hurting herself. "Logan! She's cutting herself!"

Logan had moved forward and as Scott pulled Cal up against him, Logan pulled her hands down. The shrill cry was still echoing from her and her eyes began to roll back into her head. Cal's body began convulsing on the ground as Ororo and Dr. Fitzhughes rushed into the room.

777777

Once more Cal lay in the infirmary on the steel table. She lay naked except for the thin cotton blanket which covered her nudity. The self inflicted wounds on her head had already healed and she was currently restrained. More tests had been run, and the cause of her episode had been found; something so small, so minute in size. It was an implant meant to self destruct and destroy the patient with it; an implant activated from a very short distance away.

Xavier and his X-men stood silently in the hallway waiting for Fitzhughes to tell them whether her regeneration would be able to overcome the damage to Cal Collier's brain that the device had caused. It went without saying that the men who'd caused her so much pain knew where she was, and would be coming soon.

Logan's claws extended and withdrew time and again. Each time he felt the same pain as he'd felt since the first time. When he looked at his actions leading up to Cal's seizure he knew he'd been overreacting. He wondered if that was because of his fear she'd die as Jean had. This woman had him twisted up in knots. He wanted her and he feared her; feared what she made him feel again.

Miles Fitzhughes came out of the room and rubbed at his face. "I know how we missed it." He informed them. It was implanted within the tissues and was originally encased in organic material. The material hid the implant during the CAT scan. At this point her brain's destroyed that original material, as it was supposed to, and the implant was sort of like a little bomb waiting to go off once the button was pressed. Obviously someone pressed the button."

"Was the implant manufactured the same way the other implants were?" Xavier asked for everyone's benefit.

"Yes." Miles told them grimly. "It has Daniels written all over it."

7777777

Cal sat up suddenly on the cool metal of the table. The room was dark except for one faint light above the infirmary sink. The only pain she felt from the entire incident was only a slight headache which even now was ebbing away. They would be here soon she knew. Even unconscious she'd heard them speaking about the implant Bradley had given her. The last of the implants. Well, she hoped it was the last. Guess she'd thought the poison spewers had been the last.

Cal sighed and swung her legs over the side of the table. They were coming and God only knew if everyone would make it out of this situation alive. The doors to the infirmary slid open silently and she stepped out into the hall. Cal wrapped the sheet around her body and padded down the hallway. She felt good. Strong. She came to the oak door and laid her hand against it palm down.

Now she was nervous. What if he sent her away? Cal shook that thought off. He wouldn't. She opened the door and it pushed in without making a sound. Cal moved into the room and stood staring down at him. He'd pushed the covers off in his sleep. The only clothing he wore was a pair of old cotton sweatpants. Heat flooded her body and senses as she gazed down at him. Everything animalistic within rose up.

Logan woke with a start to see Cal standing over him. Her short blonde hair was tousled and she clutched the simple white sheet around herself. He couldn't help the rise of desire that pulsed through him. Still partially asleep he sat up. "What're you doing Cal? You should be in bed."

Cal leaned down placing her knee on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to be in bed Logan. Your bed."

"Cal…"

Cal leaned in and touched her lips to Logan's. Just as she'd thought, pure fire burst between them. She pulled back. "No. We aren't going to question this right now Logan. We're going to enjoy and we'll worry about the consequences later." Cal dropped the sheet and sank onto both knees on the bed. "I don't want to lose this chance Logan. We don't know what's going to happen."

Logan's hands had already moved and begun to run over her body. It was beautiful even with the weight she'd lost from her illness. She was beautiful. All lush, tan, and taut. "Oh Blondie yer killin' me." He muttered and lowered his lips to her neck. It didn't take long for the two to forget everything else but each other.


End file.
